starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Council
The Dark Council was a Sith organization, a front for None Whatsoever, created in 17 ABY. History Though based on plans laid by Velok and Ori'vod, the Dark Council was only developed in practical terms after Ori'vod's death at the hands of Darth Obscurus. Amused by the plethora of Dark Side organizations plaguing the galaxy, Velok decided to make one of his own. The Dark Council claimed to be an obscure branch of the Sith, descended from Sith Marauders and Sith Assassins of the New Sith Wars era. They further claimed to have hidden in Wild Space for the duration of the Empire's rule. As with all Sith organizations, they claimed to be the true heirs of that tradition. When they conquered a portion of the Sith Empire, they established the Sith'ari Centrality. Organization Dark Lord The Dark Lord, rarely seen in person, went by the name of Darth Sarastro. At almost all times, his Force signature remained completely null, even for long periods of time or under Force scrutiny. On very rare occasions, his powerful Force presence could be sensed, proving him a true Dark Lord. He was treated with the utmost deference by his associates. The Council The members of the Dark Council were were always seen in hooded robes. Their exact number was unknown, but probably between eight and twelve. To make up such a suitably grandiose amount of associates, Velok called in all his most trustworthy contacts and a few Sith from the newly conquered territories. Some did not know the Dark Council was a sham. In many meetings, a few shadowy, cloaked figures in the background were simply illusions created by Feak Motal. Motal himself kept his identity as a Croke secret except to None Whatsoever. In addition, several members of None Whatsoever were only known to their fellow Dark Council members by assumed names. Some of the Council's members were: *Torkan *Feak Motal *Darth Ahkris *Ashin Varanin *Sannasa Moth *Golasj Murt *Darth Kharonos The Stormblessed Nearly all Sith students trained and served aboard the Stormblessed, though some transferred to the Elom Academy, were selected for specialized roles, or were quietly recruited by None Whatsoever. Central Command Operatives Although Sith could fill many roles in the Centrality, most Force-users of Knight rank or lower served semi-permanently as Central Command Operatives after leaving the Stormblessed. Their ranking members were the Korunnai Hin Jasto and the Isen-born Kelen Adwar, who had broad authority over nearly every non-Master Force-user in the Centrality. CC Operatives fulfilled numerous functions depending on their training, including diplomacy, investigations and other police actions, military maneuvers, assassinations and counterespionage. Their further education in the Force was earned through exceptional performance. Even many junior Sith destined for specialized functions, outside the purview of Central Command, spent some time 'in the trenches' as CC Operatives. Barkus, the Dark Lord's own apprentice, was no exception. The Tracks True to the Kaan-era model, the Council's fresh-trained underlings each followed one of three tracks: Scholar, Assassin and Warrior. Many others, already trained to one degree or another, were part of Iara Clane's war against the Xen'Chi, and were later tracked down by Sarastro in Wild Space. Others, such as Zar Tzinesce, came with the territory. These are broad descriptors, often applied loosely or retroactively. A Sith is a Sith. Sith Scholars Comparable in role to the Detori Order's Sorcerer caste or the Jedi's Consulars, these focused on the pursuit of esoteric knowledge and the development of Force powers, often - but not always - emphasizing them over physical combat skills. In large part, they were stronger than the Assassins or Warriors. They were also known as Sorcerers, though true Sith Magic was almost never in their repertoire. In Kaan's era they would have been known as Sith Lords, a title they sometimes took in the modern era. Prominent Scholars included Darth Ahkris, Darth Ashera and Zar Tzinesce. Sith Assassins The Sith have always had Assassins. Although less suitable for direct engagement than other tracks, they were known to possess specific abilities that might be adapted to any circumstance. Some were trained in Deadly Sight, or could cause heart attacks or strokes from afar. Others were mentalists. Many Amphi-hydrus fulfilled this role for the Council; Kelen Adwar and Melae Chann were categorized within this domain also. The Council's Assassins were often trained in secular black ops techniques, including the use of ranged weapons. They were always conversant in the use of poisons. Some were taught more subtle forms of influence. By and large, the Assassins were weaker in the Force than the Scholars but stronger than the Warriors. Sith Warriors These focused on close-quarters combat and, although often weaker in the Force than the Assassins or Scholars, could match or defeat them in certain circumstances. Prominent Warriors included Darth Silentai, Bornan Drejj, Sannasa Moth and Hin Jasto. Additionally, the Force-using bodyguards to the Dark Lord and the Council were usually Warriors. They dressed in armour suspiciously similar to that of the Emperor's Shadow Guard, with or without the helmet, and carried a lightsaber pike. Velok, for one, frequently wore this armour to play the part of one of the Dark Lord's bodyguards. Many of these bodyguards were Korunnai from The Pen. Irregulars Some Sith under the rule of the Council defied classification, or had special assignments. These included Specimen 87 and Suluul.